An electronic component mounting system for manufacturing a mounted substrate by mounting an electronic component on a substrate by a solder joint is configured to link a plurality of devices for mounting electronic components together, such as a solder printing device, an electronic component mounting device, or a reflow device. In this electronic component mounting system, a position correction technology which feeds forward solder position information which is obtained by actually measuring a solder printing position with respect to a post-process, in order to prevent a mounting defect generated due to solder printing position shift with respect to an electrode which is formed for the solder joint on the substrate. (see PTL 1, for instance).
In an example illustrated in PTL 1, a printing inspection device is disposed between the printing device and the electronic component mounting device to detect printing position shift, and the correction information of a mounting position for making an influence of the printing position shift minimized is transmitted to the post-process electronic component mounting device. Accordingly, it is possible to mitigate an influence of the printing position shift by using a so-called self-alignment effect in which the electronic component gravitates with respect to the electrode due to surface tension of molten solder in a reflow process after mounting the component, and to ensure mounting quality in a mounted substrate manufacturing process.